l'adieu
by Sparrow Swann
Summary: The Farewell: Lana is finally leaving for Paris


**l'adieu**

**The Farewell**

****

**AN: I used an online translator. Forgive me if the French is incorrect. **

****

"I will definitely miss you, Chloe." Chloe put out her arms. Lana dropped her suitcase, and they both went in for a hug. Both of the girls were nearly in tears.

Chloe broke the saddened air, "Okay. You'd better go, before I start crying like a baby." Lana gave out a small laugh and stepped back and picked up her bags. She started to walk away, but after a few steps, she looked behind her to look at Chloe once more. Chloe gave her a reassuring smile, and mouthed the word "Go," and Lana knew that was the final cue to keep on going.

Twenty minutes later, Lana was sitting on a grey chair in the waiting area. She had time before the airport started boarding her flight, a half an hour to be exact. She got up and started to walk around the airport. The building seemed too crowded for her bubbling emotions. She had to go outside, and just in her luck, a door leading to the fresh air she needed was right in front of her. Her heels clanked as she hurriedly approached the door, and she walked outside. The sky was a combination of a turquoise and grey. It was, after all, still very early in the morning. The lark had only sung its song an hour and a half ago. She started to remember her previous visit to the Kent barn last night. Clark barely even looked at her when she had come to say her final goodbye. Clark seemed angrier with the fact that she was leaving rather than supportive or sad. She hated going to bed that night frustrated and angry because of him, and she loathed knowing the fact that was how they were going to leave things. If just for once, things could be perfect.

Lana knew that she needed to move her legs around before her 12 hour flight. Walking around, she saw so many different kinds of people. On her left was a business woman avidly talking about negotiations and stock prices. On her right were a little boy and his father, sipping through two straws of a coke bottle. There were people rushing past her trying to get to the right place at the right time, and then there were others running into their loved ones arms, greeting them with a big smile. Everybody seemed to have a place to go. She didn't.

"Bonjour la jeune dame. sont vous a perdu?" 

Lana turned around in surprise. Then a smile grew on her lips. She responded,

"Oui, monsieur. Pouvez-vous m'aider?" 

She started to laugh, and ran over to him. "Lex!" 

They embraced each other, as if they were just reunited. "I'm so glad you came! I didn't think anybody but Chloe would come." Even with her heels, Lana was still shorter than Lex. But, it didn't matter. She always did look up to him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that." He smiled at her, and Lana couldn't help but smile back. But then her laugh evolved into a shake, and she started to uncontrollably sniffle. Giving her reassurance, Lex wrapped his arms around her long, curly hair, and let her face rest on his breast. His chin perfectly fit right on top over her brown filled hair. Lana tried to control herself, in fear that people would be staring. Lex just continued to hold her, letting her do whatever she need to. Then Lana took a deep breath. Lex felt her torso expand and then contract.

"Lex. I know that…I said that I didn't want anything to draw me back to Smallville. But I was just saying that to make myself feel better. What I said wasn't true."

Lex didn't respond to this; he knew that he had to let Lana do her own thing.

"I mean, it might seem like it. The Talon's gone, Clark doesn't support me at all, and I've had no one who'd encourage me to grow, or have faith in me…except you, Lex." She lifted her head from his soft, white dress shirt, and looked into Lex's eyes. "I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you. If you never came along, I'd still be the small town, sweet girl next door. I don't know how I can repay you, but I will, somehow. I'll miss you, Lex!" She started to tear again, and looked away. 

Lex studied her face. He absorbed her expression, her feelings, and the moment, while taking in her words at the same time. Seeing her like this was like seeing his mother's face the night Julian left. Lex Luthor was an expert at bribery, business, and victory. But seeing her expression made all of those things evaporate. For once, he wasn't it control. There was no more power on his life, his thoughts, or his actions. Not anymore.

Lana's eyes remained on the ground. Lex placed his fingers through her soft hair, and started to brush it through the spaces between his fingers, while his right hand was on her left cheek. Her hair was shiny and soft, yet beautifully imperfect in every way. That was how he saw Lana Lang. That was why he had come to the airport that day. 

Then, as a reaction more than a voluntary movement, he pushed a strand of loose hair from Lana's face, and placed it behind her ear. With the both of his hands on the sides of her head, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, and left a gentle kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, the crying had stopped. He had meant it as a comforting gesture, but for some reason, it felt more than that. Morely, it felt true; the way they were positioned in each other's company just felt…right to him. Opening his lids, he saw that Lana's eyes were fixated on his. Her green-hazel irises were like the stars on a dark night; shiny, beautiful, and inviting. The two were frozen, as if time around them had stopped. Lex's hand hadn't moved away from the sides of her face. Lana's arms were still enveloped around Lex's back. They were frozen, like the stars in the sky. 

Subsequently, Lana lowered her eyelids, and Lex moved forward. It was a time of confusion and confidence. It was simultaneous, and slow, yet electrifying and serene. Their actions had stopped when only an inch of air separated their lips. The other was certain and sure what would happen next. It was a mutual feeling. Their lips brushed against each other, and Lana moved her hands from Lex's back to around his neck. The kiss made Lana's cheeks feel warm, and created a rush in Lex's heart. 

It wasn't deep, or a kiss that would be seen in the end of a fairy tale. It wasn't full of passion or lust. It was short, simple, and full of love. 

"je vous manquerai." 

Lana smiled at Lex's words. Their language was now in a whisper, "I will miss you too, Lex." 

Time had once again, resumed. The business lady was now circling around her bags, deep in conversation with her client and the little boy and his father were walking towards the garbage can to throw away their empty coke bottle. Reality had kicked in, and they knew what they had to do. Lana removed her arms from Lex and shoved them in her back jean pockets, and then pivoted her heels towards the other direction. Lex remained standing where he was, only wanting to watch his fair lady walk back into the airport. 

"adieu"

_--Fin_

_Translations:_

**Bonjour la jeune dame. sont vous a perdu?-**Hello young lady. Are you lost?

**Oui, monsieur. Pouvez-vous m'aider?–**Yes, sir. Can you help me?

**je vous manquerai.-**I will miss you 

**adieu-**farewell 


End file.
